


Taser nutball, think about it

by angellteeth



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Gen, Mystery Trio AU - Gravity Falls, Taser Nutball
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:47:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25489477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angellteeth/pseuds/angellteeth
Summary: Stanford just wanted to splash some water on his face to wake himself up a bit. But no. Nothing can be easy in this house.
Comments: 19
Kudos: 14





	Taser nutball, think about it

"Stan, this really isn't a good idea." Why did Stanford even agree to this? How did Stan become so. Convincing over the years as a drifter?

Said drifter was taping the trigger on a taser down, rendering it stuck on. "Trust me Sixer, we'll be fine, it'll be fun, and it'll wake ya up. Buddy a mine did this, swore by it." He assured his brother, sitting down. "Then again, he did swear that Ben Franklin was secretly a woman. Eh, I trust him. Sit down."

Stanford sighed and sat down while Stan threatened to tase Ford himself if he flinched.

"Ready?" Stan asked, preparing to fling the taser across the floor.

"No, you masochist." Stanford replied, preparing to regret every life choice.

-

Fiddleford arrived at the house to find not one, but two twins on the ground. Writhing in pain with a taser next to them. So Stan convinced him then.

"Somethin' wrong with both of you, ya know."


End file.
